Fluffers on the Run Part 4
Narrator: What An Animal! (Fluffers on the Run) (Part 4) (Episode begins) (and starts) Announcer: We're still trying to catch these Fluffer Bros. that are still on the run. Will they get captured ore still run? Wait and find out. (the news is seen) (Fluffers kept running) (faster and faster) (Animals pursuit them) (on the run) Tyler: Won't this ever stop? Ryan: Only if we find out who did this? Ian: Still don't know. Alvin: But if we know who it is, then we'll find out it who's behind this. Tyler: Look, A circus. We'll be safe there. Ryan: I hope. Ian: Hurry. Alvin: Faster, guys. Faster. (They ran into it) (and hid in it) Mouse: We lost them. Cat: Where'd they go? Dog: Here somewhere. Rat: But where? (Fluffers panted) (for breath) Ian: We'll be safe here. Alvin: Yeah. They'll never find us here. Ryan: Unless we disguise in this place. Tyler: You know as circus characters. Ian: Oh. Alvin: Great idea. Fluffers: Huh? (they see Cuddles getting ready) Tyler: A daredevil? Ryan: I can't believe it. (BOOM) Ryan: Watch out. (Cuddles flew over them) Alvin: Look at him go. (CRASH, Cuddles hits a pole) Fluffers: Ooooh. Cuddles: Ow. Ian: Uh oh. Tyler: He's hurt. Let's hope he survives. (Ambulance took Cuddles away) (to the hospital to get him aided) Tyler: Who's gonna be the daredevil now? Alvin: Hmm... Let's see. (Assistants grabs Tyler and use him for a replacement) Tyler: What the...? Ryan: Uh-oh. Tyler's next. Alvin: Just watch. Ian: You'll find out if it all goes well. Tyler: Why are they put this helmet on me? Alvin: Because you're the next dare devil to perform. And try not get injured. Tyler: Oh dear. Ryan: Don't worry. You'll survive. (The Poisonous Snake came in without being seen and makes a hole in the cannon powder barrel) The Poisonous Snake: This should fool more clowns. (Flees) (and snickers evilly) (Ian picks up the cannon powder barrel) (loads it in the cannon) (Not noticing the hole) (losing ashes) Ian: Huh? (notices some ashes coming from the cannon's hole) (Ryan lights a match) Ryan: This had better work. Ian: Ryan, No! Ryan: What? (Lits the fuse) Ryan: Uh-oh. (BOOM!) Tyler: Whoa! (Ryan and Ian coughed) Tyler: Holy smokes. Ian: Warned you. Alvin: Whoops. Not right. (Tyler crashes into a hay stack) Tyler: Oof. (Crowd laugh) Tyler: Ah, come on. Alvin: That's a start. Tyler: More likely. (Barrel magically appears a face) Fluffers: Master. Master: Don't be too anxious about making mistakes. You know the one who's done it. I think you'll find it's one of the baddies. Ryan: Let's entertain them with a dance. Alvin: Great idea. (Song begins) (as they sing and dance) Fluffers: Oh-ee-oh-ah-ah, Ting-tang-whata-a-bing-bang, Oh-ee-oh-ah-ah, Ting-tang-whata-a-bing-bang. (the Witch Doctor song plays) Fluffers: Oh-ee-oh-ah-ah, Ting-tang-whata-a-bing-bang, Oh-ee-oh-ah-ah, Ting-tang-whata-a-bing-bang. (the song plays more) (They pose) (for their picture to be taken) (Song ends) (and stops) Tyler: Whoo! Alvin: Yeah! Announcer: Attention please. If you seen these Fluffer Bros., Catch them and bring them back at once. All: With pleasure. Fluffers: Uh oh. Alvin: Now we're in for it. (They flee) (in fright) (Animals pursuit them) (and try to stop them) Tyler: That's one act to do. Huh? Ryan: Very good act. (Scene end) (and stop) To be continued... (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes